Xiaolin Karaoke Party
by Limes n Candy
Summary: title says all!R&R please! chapter 2 is up! its all the girls!
1. Chapter 1

Announcer: Weeellllcooome ladies and gentlemen to the Xiaolin Showdown Kareoke! For the first song, we will have Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Dojo, Chase Young, Wuya, Katnappe, Jack Spicer, Master Fung, Jesse, and the author singing in a group!

Audience: (claps loudly and screams)

Jack: Kareoke? Oh, that sounds like so much fun!

Kimiko: (to Rai) just as long as _he _doesn't touch the mike, we'll be fine.

Me: I'll pound him if he does.

Announcer: Let's get this party started!

_Music starts and everyone is in position…_

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Omi: Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

Kimiko: Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

All:  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Raimundo: We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all

Clay, Dojo, Me, and Master Fung: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

Wuya and Jesse: We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Chase and Katnappe: Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

All:  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come  
(Jack: C'mon! Gimme the mike! Me: NO! tackles him)  
We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Jack: _finally grabs mike_(ha!) Come on everyone!

Audience: _goes wild…_We love you Xiaolin Warriors and bad guys!

Announcer: Who will be next for the karaoke party? Help us decide!

Jack: Ha! I got the mike! (sticks out tongue) Oh yeah, who's your evil genius?

Me: Oh shut up…it was only one line!

Jack: Yeah, but even the author can't keep me from the—

Me: _vein twitches and punches Jack in the face before he finished his sentence._

Me: I hope you all liked it! It would help if you could give me more ideas! Oh, and for those who don't like the high school musical…please don't shoot me.

Jack: Owie! That hurt!

Me: R&R :)


	2. Girls group!

Announcer: Okay people! We now will have all the ladies sing a group song, so the boys can sit back and relax!  
Raimundo : I just hope it's not a Hillary Duff song. I can't stand her!

Omi: Who's Hillary Duff?

_Lights go out…music starts and some stage lights turn on. Authoress comes out wearing a black jacket over a white corset and black leather mini and black knee high leather heals. Kimiko's wearing same thing but all in red, Katnappe's all in gold, and Wuya's all in silver. _

Me:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Kimiko:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Katnappe  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Oh! Oh! uh huh

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Wyua:  
yea yea yea _at this point girls take of jackets and reveal skin :P _

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
on her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah, yeah, yeah

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Me:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Kimiko, Katnappe, Wuya: hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
Me: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Me and Kimiko: Real Lady Marmalade (whoa)  
Me: One more time C'mon now  
All:  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Kimiko:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Wuya:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Me:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Katnappe:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Wuya...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Me... (Lady Marmalade)  
Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Katnappe...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

All: Creole Lady Marmalade Yeah...

Announcer:…….

All boys: O.O

Clay: That was prettier than fire fly's shooting like fireworks in the sky.

Jack: Wow! (drools over authoress)

Raimundo: Wow Kim, never knew you had it in you!

Omi: That was the most impressive thing I have seen all day!

Chase: That was nice…_thinking of ways to beat them when it's there turn_

All girls: Thanks!

_Sudden breeze flows in and makes all the skirts fly up, showing panties._

Girls: Eeeek!

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Rai: It wasn't me! I swear!

Other boys: _O.O_

Jack: Wuya, I didn't know you wore a thong…

Wuya: _beats Jack and starts cussing like hell_

Announcer: Okay….that's all for now! Next chapter is the boys group! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Announcer: Well, it's been some time, but welcome back to the Xiaolin Karaoke folks! We've had some technical problems with the boys group for a song but they've chosen Justin Timberlake's SexyBack!

Kimiko: This should be interesting….

Wuya: Especially in Jack's case…I wonder if he'll ever get the mike…

Me: (holding onto ear plugs in hands)

Katnappe: I really want to see Chase sing.

_Lights go out, and music starts again_

Chase: (in black pants and an unbuttoned black sleeveless trench coat, no shirt)  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack.  
Clay: (no cowboy hat, all in silver)  
Take em' to the bridge

Raimundo: (in a shiny dark green jacket (no shirt) and black leather pants)  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Omi:  
Take em' to the chorus

Chase:  
Come here girl  
Jack: (in brown leather pants and dark red leather jacket singing surprisingly well)Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:Come to the back  
Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:VIP  
Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:Drinks on me  
Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it

Chase:Let me see what you're working with  
Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Dojo (pops out of nowhere and grabs the mike, in shades-Chase glares at him)Look at those hips

Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase ad Dojo:You make me smile  
Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase and Dojo:Go ahead child  
Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Dojo:And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Clay, Chase, Jack, Raimundo:  
Get your sexy on

Omi: Go ahead, be gone with it  
_Repeat 6 times_

Clay, Chase, Jack, Raimundo, Dojo:  
Get your sexy on

Dojo:  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Jack:  
Take em' to the bridge

Chase:  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Dojo: Take em' to the chorus

Chase: Come here girl  
Clay:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:Come to the back  
Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:VIP  
Clay:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:Drinks on me  
Clay and Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it

Chase:Let me see what you're working with  
Clay and Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Dojo:Look at those hips  
Clay, Omi, and Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase and Dojo:You make me smile  
Clay, Omi, Raimundo, Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase and Dojo:Go ahead child  
Clay, Omi, Raimundo, Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:And get your sexy on  
Dojo:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Clay, Chase, Jack, Raimundo:  
Get your sexy on

Omi:  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  
Dojo: Take em' to the chorus

Chase:Come here girl  
Clay:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:Come to the back  
Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:VIP  
Clay:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:Drinks on me  
Clay and Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it

Chase:Let me see what you're working with  
Clay and Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Dojo:Look at those hips  
Clay, Omi, and Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase and Dojo:You make me smile  
Clay, Omi, Raimundo, Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase and Dojo:Go ahead child  
Clay, Omi, Raimundo, Jack:Go ahead, be gone with it  
Chase:And get your sexy on  
Dojo:Go ahead, be gone with it  
All:Get your sexy on

_Boys are all in a pose as music ends_

Girls: O.O

Kimiko:……so…..sexy….

Katnappe: Puuuuurrrrrr!

Me: Oh…my…gawd...

Wuya: _just stares at Jack and amazed that he could sing that well_

Girls:_ look at each other_…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _Run on stage admiring the boys_

Kimiko: Oh Rai, that was so good….you were soooo hot!

Katnappe: Oh, Chase you sexy beast!

Me: Clay, you were incredible!

Wuya: Jack…I'm speechless…and you looked so good, too!

Dojo: Hey! What about me! And Omi! Hey! Hey!

_Girls are still admiring the rest of the boys, Omi looked confused_

Omi: Dojo, what….?

Dojo: Don't even ask kid…_mumbles_ there aren't just enough to go around, hmph.

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Sorry it took some time updating…now I need suggestions for single songs...R&R plz:)


End file.
